


(Ir)Reverence

by pepperine



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex, PWP, guilty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperine/pseuds/pepperine
Summary: Kougyoku could not think of a less dignified way for her subjects to find her than this, sprawled out on her throne and nearly bare from the waist down, allowing the new prime minister to gently pull her knees apart and kiss at her inner thighs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naegichiis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naegichiis).



> [Naegichiis](http://naegichiis.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr requested “chair sex” for [this meme](http://phandom-doodles.tumblr.com/post/86601537822/100-kinks-nsfw). I liked how this turned out so much that I thought it deserved to be its own fic, not just another chapter in Rubies & Gold. (Blog post [here](http://himegimi.tumblr.com/post/155279283329/irreverence-alibabakougyoku).)

“We can’t— We can’t do this here,” Kougyoku gasped, breathless with disbelief as Alibaba kissed playfully up one thigh. He had her trapped upon her throne, an arm hooked behind each of her knees, and he grinned as he tugged her hips forward until she sat at the very edge of the seat. A quiet yelp echoed through the audience hall as Kougyoku fell back, bare legs coming to rest on the shoulders of the young man between them.

“Says who?” came Alibaba’s voice as he deftly flipped up her robes, piling layers of heavy silk atop her belly and out of the way. He knelt before his empress in some perversion of deference, head down and teeth teasingly pulling her cotton undergarments away from her body. Every hot breath against Kougyoku’s skin was making it harder to think, but it was the sensation of Alibaba rubbing her directly through that thin fabric that made her mind go blank, legs drawing up in modesty as his fingers pressed into her soft, faintly swollen flesh. 

“I-It’s just not done,” she squeaked into her sleeves, hiding her face but making no real effort to cover herself or push him away. Translucent curtains were all that separated them from the rest of the audience hall, thin plumes of smoke from the incense burners catching the gentle light of the palace lanterns. The hall was empty for the moment, save the two of them, but it was only a matter of time before they were discovered. 

And Kougyoku could not think of a less dignified way for her subjects to find her than this, sprawled out on her throne and nearly bare from the waist down, allowing the new prime minister to gently pull her knees apart and kiss at her inner thighs. 

“Last I heard, the Empress can do whatever she wants,” said Alibaba, rubbing his fingers in slow circles between her legs. He had begun licking up the inside of one thigh, nipping and sucking at her sensitive skin hard enough to make her gasp, but always careful not to bruise. Her underclothes were wet through with her steadily growing arousal, and Kougyoku was starting to push her hips against his hand in spite of herself. 

Alibaba had a fondness for doing these things in strange places --the library, the gardens, even once aboard an airship to Reim-- almost as though he  _ wanted  _ their relationship to be found out. It was like a game to him, but tempting fate was the second round. The first was getting Kougyoku to play with him at all, and it was something Alibaba truly excelled at. 

Her cheeks burned at the thought, that she, the Empress of Kou, had so little restraint that she could be plied with the affection of a man this way. She would bend over, spread her legs, do whatever Alibaba asked, because he had given her his heart, and she always wanted to hold it a little closer still. Kougyoku knew he would stop if she just said the word, but she never could. Her desire for the feeling of his lips on hers or his body within her own outweighed any attempts at maintaining decorum or propriety.

“Is this what you want?” asked Alibaba when she didn’t reply, the words spoken against her thigh as he gazed at her from behind the mountain of fabric on her belly. She couldn’t see his mouth, but from the look in his eyes, she knew he was smiling at her, tempting her, teasing her. His fingers slipped into her underclothes, thumb brushing lightly over her clit. Kougyoku felt herself clench around nothing, throbbing and yearning to be filled.

It  _ was  _ what she wanted. With a desperate huff, she covered her face again with one sleeve.

“Alibaba-chan,  _ please _ ,” she whined, reaching out her free hand for him. Her fingers threaded through his hair, curling in the soft, golden strands as she tugged him toward her, begging him for what she couldn’t bring herself to say aloud. She wanted this. She  _ needed  _ this. 

And yet, she wished she didn’t.

“Very well, Your Majesty,” Alibaba replied, smile widening slowly as he began to pull at her undergarments; not once before in all his months in the palace had he referred to her as such. Somehow, it seemed almost fitting that the only time he’d use Kougyoku’s style was when he was about to ravish her on the sacred throne of her ancestors. 

Shyly, she raised her hips, allowing him to slide the thin fabric off her body and set her underclothes aside, squeezing her eyes shut as though it would prevent him from seeing her. Now fully exposed, she trembled, still hiding her blushing cheeks behind the cool silk of her sleeve as Alibaba pushed her thighs apart, guiding her to lift her knees and rest her heels against the edge of her seat.

His mouth was on her a moment later, tongue lapping at glistening folds before he even had a chance to spread her with his fingers. Kougyoku whimpered, legs tensing and toes curling as she arched into that wet heat, and Alibaba chuckled without taking his mouth off her. She could feel goosebumps rising on her skin from the feeling of his breath fanning over her, or perhaps it was the sensation of his tongue sweeping over her most intimate places that made her shiver, hot and slick as it delved between her folds. 

Long lashes fluttered when his lips closed over her clit, Kougyoku’s gaze drifting uselessly up toward the ceiling of the audience hall. Her hand slipped from Alibaba’s head to squeeze at her breast through the heavy layers of her robes, silk and cotton dulling the pinches to her nipples so much so that she found herself pulling the garments open to better touch herself. He had begun to gently suck at her now, thumbs parting her, every flick of his tongue over her swollen bud making her thighs twitch and her hips jerk. Kougyoku all but sobbed into her sleeve, praying that no one who might overhear them would recognize her voice as the empress’s, her desperate moans rising toward the elaborate caisson ceiling overhead.

What Alibaba was doing was shameful, she thought, her face as red as the paint on the walls. Exposing her this way, defiling this sacred place… What would her brothers think, or any of her countrymen, if they knew Kougyoku allowed this foreigner to do such things? It wasn’t even like the blame could fall solely on Alibaba, after all. Not with the way she complied like this —no, the way she  _ encouraged  _ him, arching and pushing against his mouth, soft words of incoherent praise falling from her lips. 

The empress was weak-willed, they would say, vulgar and unthinking and submissive.

“Alibaba-chan,” she whimpered, tugging at her nipples with both hands now, the heat within her belly growing almost unbearable. His tongue trailed down the length of her slit, the tip pressing briefly inside her before he replaced it with his fingers, twin digits sinking into her without resistance. Kougyoku mewled, her bare chest heaving as Alibaba returned to her clit, his fingers curling within her as her own clutched at the arm of her throne. 

His eyes were closed, or downcast, golden eyelashes catching the light of the palace lanterns, standing out starkly against the deep blush on his cheeks. She could only locate one of his hands, the one with two fingers buried up to the knuckle within her, the other presumably palming the arousal between his own legs. It was only fitting, Kougyoku thought, that an empress such as herself would have chosen an equally shameless man as her prime minister.

But perhaps it was in their nature, the children of whores, to give in to their desires so freely. It was in their blood, just as much a part of them as their titles and their right to rule, inevitable, inescapable.

Kougyoku could feel herself approaching her end now, her body a fit of sweats and chills, her held breath causing white fireworks bloom before her eyes. The sounds Alibaba was making between her legs were simply obscene, his mouth sucking fervently at her while his fingers plunged deep within. Thighs quivering, she clenched around the digits, eyes slipping shut as she desperately tried to coax herself to release.

“Ali… Alibaba-chan,” she heard herself saying again, loud enough to echo faintly through the audience chamber. “I’m, ah…” He paused, the thrusts of his fingers stopping altogether, though the tips continued massage something inside that kept Kougyoku’s thoughts hazy. When the feeling of his mouth left her, she nearly sobbed.

“Keep going, don’t stop,” she pleaded, her own hand slipping down between her legs as her gaze locked with Alibaba’s. His eyes were dark, soft amber nearly eclipsed by black, and he was smiling at her, wiping at his wet chin with the back of his hand. Kougyoku’s flushed cheeks burned even hotter, but even her embarrassment couldn’t stop her from rubbing at herself, her fingers brushing against Alibaba’s where they disappeared into her. It couldn’t compare to the sensations of his mouth, but it was infinitely preferable to being teased just as she was reaching her peak.

“Your Majesty is so cute,” Alibaba chuckled, rising from his knees to lean over Kougyoku, supporting himself on the arm of her throne. The kiss he pressed to her mouth was chaste, but with his fingers curling inside her again, his words sounded dirty. 

“Don’t call me that,” the empress panted out, the weight of what she and her prime minister were doing finally growing too heavy to bear. Kougyoku simply  _ couldn’t  _ think about it now, not with Alibaba kissing at her neck and chest like this, the quickening thrusts of his fingers making her lift her knees and spread her legs further in encouragement. Just for a few moments, she wished to forget who they were, where they were, and the consequences they and their country would face should they be discovered here like this.

“Mm, Kougyoku,” Alibaba hummed out against her breast, sounding blissfully ignorant as ever. She clung to his jacket as his tongue swirled around a nipple, trapping him against her, no longer needing to touch herself with his palm pressing firmly against her clit. His hair smelled like oranges, just like it always had, the scent evoking a hundred lovely memories all at once, and if Kougyoku closed her eyes, it was just enough to crowd her current worries out of her mind. 

Heat was gathering beneath her skin, pressure building at the base of her spine, and then Alibaba was kissing her again. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue, arching against him, moaning into his mouth as she sloppily returned the kiss. His fingers thrust hard into her, drawing her pleasure out in a gush of fluid, Kougyoku’s body clenching and shuddering as her climax tore through her. Her release splashed against Alibaba’s hand, droplets soaking their clothes, but he didn’t cease his ministrations until she lay panting and still on her throne.

For many moments, Kougyoku merely stared up at the ceiling, eyes dancing slowly over the concentric rings of the caisson, her feet coming to rest on the floor. As the euphoria faded, her judgement began to fall back into place in bits and pieces, and it was only when Alibaba kissed her parted lips that her attention was torn from the guilt welling up inside her.

“So cute,” he murmured with a smile, lovingly bumping his forehead against Kougyoku’s, then his nose against hers. His wet hand ran down the side of her ribcage, then settled into the curve of her waist, the closest he could hold her while leaning over her like this. She simply tightened her arms around him, pressing her burning face into the side of his neck in shame.

They shouldn’t have done this. The robes she wore —not even hers, technically, but begun for Empress Gyokuen three years ago and only finished recently— were soaked through, and a small puddle dripped from the seat of Emperor Hakutoku’s dragon throne onto the floor between her feet. Mortification now clouded Kougyoku’s heart, all but paralyzing her; to think she had done something so profane in such a sacred place…

The large golden phoenixes flanking the throne seemed to be looking down at them with disdain, silent witnesses to their empress’s irreverence.

“We can’t do this here again,” said Kougyoku, a dull echo of her prior panic, her grip on Alibaba’s jacket loosening just slightly. She hated scolding him, or denying him anything, but she couldn’t subject herself to these feelings a second time. Surely he would understand.

Alibaba shifted against her, bringing a leg up to rest a knee on the seat between her thighs, trying to get more comfortable while she continued to cling to him. He inhaled deeply, far too contentedly, his sigh causing goosebumps to rise on her still bare skin. 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he said with an affectionate giggle, her style on his tongue making Kougyoku’s heart sink.

**End.**


End file.
